


Случайности

by PlainTiger



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Его всегда притягивали те, чья улыбка сияла особенно ярко.
Relationships: Mackenzie Boyd-Clowes/Gregor Schlierenzauer





	Случайности

Он редко улыбается. Так, чтобы по-настоящему. Шутит много, но сам смеется куда реже. Может быть, потому что шутит лучше всех остальных. Может быть, потому что национальная вежливость. Может быть, это как-то связано с не самыми хорошими результатами. Возможных причин много.

Именно поэтому его всегда притягивали те, чья улыбка сияла особенно ярко.

Конечно, они слишком разные. Парень, который чаще смотрит, нежели участвует — и живая легенда прыжков с трамплина, тот, кто выигрывал все. Но почему-то они все время оказываются рядом. В списках, в тренажерном зале, на одной скамейке в ожидании начала соревнований.

И каждый раз, каждый чертов раз — улыбка, брошенная в его сторону. Мягкая, но в то же время сверкающая так же, как этот сине-серебристый шлем.

Может, это и не случайность вовсе.


End file.
